epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sceptileisgreat14/Epic rap battles of suggestions I like: Saul Goodman vs Atticus Finch
So, yeah, after finishing reading To Kill a Mockingbird, I decided to make a rap battle with Atticus Finch. Of course, the obvious opponenet is Pheonix Wright however, I know nothing about him, so I decided to go with a more familiar character. That being Saul Goodman. The premise for this battle being, that they are both lawyers, however one with good morals, versus one notorious for helping criminals. If you read this, I hope you like it :P Anyway: Casting: EpicLloyd - Atticus Finch NicePeter - Saul Goodman Backgrounds: Finch - Maycomb County Courthouse Saul - Saul's Office EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SAUL GOODMAN VS ATTICUS FINCH BEGIN Saul: Hi! I'm Saul Goodman! Did you know that you're got the right to be beaten? Thinking you can take this ace on? You must be Breaking badly mistaken You won't beat me Finch, you're just a mockingbird, while I'm a bald eagle Try facing up to me, I'll take you to court like my name is Bob Ewell I mean seriously, your overrated a bad parent to your children You let them go everywhere, not Scouting out the problems like a true parent I'm in my prime, call me Calpurnia because I'll wipe the floor with you When I'm done, Radley won't be the only thig hiding in his house, just see what I can Boo Atticus: Your honour, hear how this ignorant criminal talks with arrogance Un-like that of a man who once got beat up by a man nearing retirement He talks the game but you see, he's actually pretty pathetic You went into hiding like Boo Radley, however not nearly as heroic Just try and take me on Saul, you'll soon find that I'm a great shot on the mic -Like I am with a gun, I'll one shot you back down like you're a small kid on a bike You're just corrupt, your cases are based on money, not justice May the jury be dismissed, because this case is already finished Saul: Let's cut the shit, you're famous for a case you didn't even win I may be arrogant, but at least I give my clients the best for their sin Just ask White or Pinkman , I'm the best you could ever get I'd ask the same to Tom Robinson for you, but it looks like he's already dead It's over birdy, you just can't handle my defending flow A movie and a book? Bitch I'm getting my own spin-off TV show I'd stay and play man, but I've got an actual case so I've got to run Grab the cleaner on your way out because I've just killed a mockingbird for fun Atticus: Goodman, you just don't seem to understand the tide of this battle Or you would have realised that your mistaken verse is proving fatal Robinson died, that's true, but was it due to me? Of course not Walter White on the other hand? You were going to leave him in that cabin to rot And your TV show? Merely a cash in on Breaking Bad's popularity No one wants to see the life of a non-ethical lawyer, always having a bad hair day Jury, before you leave, I ask of you to think of the things I've just exposed For, this battle has proven a stroll for this southern lawyer, case closed WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I'LL PROBABLY DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? Atticus Finch Saul Goodman Category:Blog posts